User talk:WhiteSeraph
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tardir Fantasy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Cult of Black Faith page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TardirProductions (Talk) 22:33, April 19, 2011 Hehehe, hey, Totalimmortal. Welcome as the first user besides myself on this wiki. Will read your article now. Regards, TardirProductions 22:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) There is a prophecy about five heroes, that will kill all the Corrupt, even the Corrupt Gods. But all the Corrupt Ones will try as hard as they can to stop the Chosen to destroy their gods. That is the basic storyline. You should read the articles. Thus far i only have four of the Chosen, Tarkor, Nidaros, Isthar and Longiyu. Regards, TardirProductions 22:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) There is supposed to be three Corrupt gods, and one more is rising, but i only have the rising one, so sure you can create one. And i need some help with creating maps too. I have tried, but it is harder than it seems. But you can work near-freely with me on this, actually. I have many ideas, and it will just be cooler when i cooperate with someone. But keep off Longiyu, Tarkor, Isthar and Nidaros! Regards, TardirProductions 22:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You should read the lists on my Profile. And, what is fantasy without elves, dwarves and dragons? Regards, TardirProductions 23:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i will get to that now. Regards, TardirProductions 23:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i have organised the list better now. Regards, TardirProductions 23:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But what if we made an article devoted to locations? And wait with the map until i have created a sketch for you(I can do that much) Regards, TardirProductions 23:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The gods are able to go into the material realm, but in the material realm the gods are very weak, but the God of Conflict, Violence and War. But the idea was good. But the map should be done within five-ten mins now. Regards, TardirProductions 23:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Use it as a guideline! It sucks soo bad! Regards, TardirProductions 23:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Why shouldn't i add Leprechauns? They are just those epic little gnomy thingies! Well, in Norway Leprechauns and Gnomes are basically the same. Oh, i forgot Lemones! Regards, TardirProductions 12:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You are now an Admin. Congrats, lol. Regards, TardirProductions 12:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I see that you edited the Community Messages. Look at my edit, lol. Regards, TardirProductions 12:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It is pretty cool. I will just mark some areas where the specific species live, like Aviansies, Orks or Dwarves. Regards, TardirProductions 21:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Regards, TardirProductions 21:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) But a few of the "Islands" north-west of the peninsula is supposed to be a little grey(Mainly because they are Mountains of the sunken empire of Thule) Regards, TardirProductions 21:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool. And i will add my cities, villages and towns. Regards, TardirProductions 21:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay. We will begin with the basic words: Hi = Hei(Pronounced:Hai) Bye = Hade(Pronounced:Ha-de) Yes = Ja(Pronounced:Ja-) No = Nei(Pronounced:Nei) Thank you = Takk(Pronounced:Ta-ck) Now with some numbers: One = Ein(Pronounced:Ain, like in Einstein) Two = To(Pronounced:To-) Three = Tre(Pronounced:Tre-) Four = Fire(Pronounced:Fihrre) Five = Fem(Pronounced:Fehm) Six = Seks(Pronounced: Sehcks, like Sex) Seven = Sju(Pronounced:Shu-) Eight = Åtte(Pronounced:Aathe) Nine = Ni(Pronounced:Nhi) Ten = Ti(Pronounced:Thi) And now my fingers are growing tired of writing, so i will write some more of this stuff later today. Regards, TardirProductions 07:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) That's surely because Spanish and English aren't related in any way, while Norwegian and English is. I once creeped out one of my friends with all the simularities. Ah, how awesome it is to be the only one on these kind of sites that know norwegian. Well, at least on those i am on. KLABAUTERMENN!!!!! Regards, TardirProductions 07:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, but Norwegian and English are more closely related, at least. Regards, TardirProductions 07:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude, Norwegian is of course a Germanic language. English, Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, German, Scottish, WhateverlanguagetheyspeakinAustria, and WhateverlanguagetheyspeakinSwitzerland are all germanic languages. Oh, i forgot Islandic. Regards, TardirProductions 07:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Norwegian is even more similar to German that Swedish. Regards, TardirProductions 07:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it sounds annoying. Regards, TardirProductions 07:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Try this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rGEEbloKVk A real Welcome to Lærdal. Regards, TardirProductions 07:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The link i shared with you was to a punk song, roflmao! Us in my hometown(Wich is also where Beinkjør is from) call it Sognapunk. But the song you sent me, well, lets just say that i didn't like it. Regards, TardirProductions 07:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Everything is different here in Norway. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joEAb_y7ZYA Regards, TardirProductions 07:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) =O YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT DIMMU BORGIR WAS NORWEGIAN!?! BLASPHEMY! Also, they have released a new( and better) album now. Regards, TardirProductions 08:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Pretty awesome dude. The nearest Black Library i could ever submit my stories are the norwegian UKM tournaments for artists. It sucks, because the judges have so bad sense of art! Regards, TardirProductions 08:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Night. Now imma rest because i haven't slept last night. Regards, TardirProductions 08:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice, but look at the templates on the Aviantese and Hobbits articles. Try to make it more similar to them Regards, TardirProductions 14:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Regards, TardirProductions 14:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. And: Haha... Hah.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Regards, TardirProductions 21:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Total. Kirby considers joining this wiki, and he could make those maps you was supposed to make. So what program were you going to use to make them? ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 19:29, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Care to upload the maps? ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 21:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. If it is big enough i might add locations and stuff.